ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortoise Family (Legacy Continuity)
The Tortoise family are a family of Kaiju which appear in Ultraman Legacy. History The Tortoise family had been living peacefully for years until Mini Tortoise discovered by hunters from a nearby town, who attacked the Kaiju, awakening it's parents who retaliated. Thankfully, they only injured the hunters and did not kill them. The mayor of the town contacted the AKDF, who quickly deployed to deal with the monsters. Upon their arrival, King and Queen Tortoise attacked them in defense of their child. It wasn't long before Ultraman Legacy appeared as well. Legacy took a more passive approach to the monsters however. He could tell they were simply scared and defending their child. However King Tortoise, who was especially angry, charged in an attacked Legacy, triggering a battle between the two, with Queen Tortoise joining in at her mate's aid. Both King and Quee Tortoise proved to be fairly physically strong, being able to hold thier own against Legacy in hand-to-hand combat, however Legacy soon gained the upper hand, defeating King Tortoise and knocking him to the ground. As the monster sat there, dazed, Legacy outstretched his hand to help him up. Thankfully, King Tortoise understood the gesture, and Legacy helped him up. After calming the family of Kaiju down, Legacy helped the AKDF to move them to Monster Island, where they could live in peace. King Tortoise Queen Tortoise would later appear alongside Earth's other Kaiju battling Yapool's army of Choju. Abilities - Queen= Queen Tortoise The female member tortoise family Abilities *Adept Swimmer: Queen Tortoise can live underwater and swim at high speeds. Flight: Queen Tortoise can fly by curling into her shell and spinning. *Remote Bombs: Queen Tortoise can lay a great number of red organic bombs that stick to targets, which she can then detonate at will. *Burrowing: Queen Tortoise can burrow underground at average speeds. *Shell: Queen Tortoise’s shell is hard enough to survive attacks as strong as the flames and other beams shot out by Yapool's Choju. Distress Call: Queen Tortoise can emit a cry for help, which is normally answered by her mate. As the two were never far enough away for this ability to be used, it was no scene in her series appearance. Energy Tornado Combo: King and Queen Tortoise can spin rapidly in their shells, one above the opponent and the other below, trapping them in a powerful energy tornado. They can also do this separately to suck objects up into them. This was used during their short fight with the AKDF. - King= King Tortoise The male member of the tortoise family. Abilities *Adept Swimmer: King Tortoise is perfectly adapted for sea life. *Flight: King Tortoise can fly at high speeds. *Organic Bombs: King Tortoise can drop organic bombs from his mouth. *Shell: King Tortoise’s shell is strong enough to withstand a hit from the Stormium Ray. *Energy Tornado Combo: King and Queen Tortoise can spin rapidly in their shells, one above the opponent and the other below, trapping them in a powerful energy tornado. They can also use this separately to suck objects up. *Growth Ray: King Tortoise can fire an energy beam from his head to grow his offspring into giant size. This was never seen in their series appearance. - }} Trivia * The Tortoise family's appearance in this series written to be purposefully not as messed up as their original Taro appearance. Seriously read their Ultra Wiki pages. * The Tortoise family was suggested by Emgaltan. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Cdrzillafanon's content